thecogfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCoG Wiki
This is the CoG Wiki, where you can come to learn about all thing CoG related! This is a work in progress , so please excuse the initial lack of information, hopefully more information will be added very soon for your reading pleasure! Happy reading! Welcome to the TheCoG Wiki The Collaboration of Gamers is a group of like-minded gamers established in 2016 by Luke Berthot(Tohtreb), Chris Love (Barthise), Rosalind Love (Invader_Akira), Richard Baca (Kami5005 or SpudzMcKenzy), and Dustin Fox (Foxiford). The Beginning (Pre-Discord) The Collaboration of Gamers (The CoG) is a group of like-minded gamers that was established in approximately March of 2016. Prior to The CoG forming, a group was already in place but much smaller. That small group consisted of Luke Berthot (Tohtreb), Chris Love (Barthise), Rosalind Love (Invader_Akira), Richard Baca (Kami5005 or SpudzMcKenzy), and Dustin Fox (Foxiford). The nicknames in parenthesis are their gamer tags. That core group of friends then began to branch out adding [[Amanda Berthot|'Amanda Berthot']] (Aturdokht8) and Zack Owen (SubNova91 aka Scrub). This smaller group played a few games together online and also in person including Diablo 3 and Destiny for a bit as a set raid group. Once Destiny came out, many different groups of gamers formed online. Luke joined a Destiny group from The100.io and his specific clan was Delta 212 (D212 aka The DelTacos). At this point, Amanda had started to meet and accumulate supporters online so the core group of friends decided to start a larger gaming group. Chris thought up the name “The Collaboration of Gamers” because it is a group meant to be open to any gamers of any kind. The members can come together and play games they have in common, etc. The idea was for The CoG to be a bit like a working machine and the core group of players were the “cogs” and then the new members and supporters that joined in are the “gears” – which is still how they are classified in their Discord server. Discord Server Once the Discord server was setup, Luke began adding people in that were interested from his D212 group. This is how Luke met [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkness Robert Johns] (GrimPhantasm aka Grim) who was then added as a “cog” and continues to appear as part of the main cast. Amanda also starting adding supporters to the Discord server and this is how The CoG met [[Nick Nickerson (ManekiNeko)|'Nick Nickerson']] (ManekiNeko) who was also added as a “cog” and is in the main cast. Most of the D212 folks that joined The CoG Discord server are labeled as “DelTacos” because The CoG wanted to let them keep their own clan that they were used to. CoGCraftia The first content that The CoG put out as a formed group was “CoGCraftia” – Minecraft videos released on Amanda’s YouTube channel. CoG members still put out content on their own channels as well as being involved in the group content. The Cog Podcast Starting in October 2016, The CoG started a podcast called “The CoGPoD” starring Luke, Nick, Grim, and Amanda. The podcast consists of those four members but at times, other CoG members make guest appearances. The podcast has been well received and is released weekly.The PodCast is currently available on YouTube, iTunes and Sound cloud. The Website Shortly after the formation of the Podcast, the website''' http://www.cogpod.net''' followed to help viewers stay informed, in addition to Podcast information, . The site also contains a streaming schedule that shows when some of the friends of The CoG or the members themselves are streaming on Twitch. Amanda has a personal blog on the site as well. Other Projects(session8) The most recent project The CoG undertook is called “Session 8” which is a weekly gathering hosted by Nick, Amanda and CoG member [[iMorpheus|'iMorpheus']]. Each Sunday night, the hosts play, rate and review a movie from the horror genre and CoG members and friends can watch with the hosts via private invite only. Session 8 Reviews * Dark Skies * Blood Lake * Ouija Experiment 2: The Ouija Resurrection * The Ouija Experiment * Lavender * Haunter * Hush SubReddit The subreddit for The CoG is mainly focused on the podcast and can be found at /r/TheCogPodcast.